


I Self Destructed, Died, Then Came Back

by Hikarin



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Admin_Rin, Demon Min Yoongi | Suga, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Kings & Queens, M/M, Magic, Out of Character, Prince Min Yoongi | Suga, Profanity, Rebirth, Resurrection, Undecided Relationship(s), lots of it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarin/pseuds/Hikarin
Summary: Once upon a time there lived a mage, a prince, and a dumba- *ahem* demon king. One day the demon king placed a spell on the Princes family. In order to service his Prince, the amazing and world-wide handsome mage with a fine ass went to get rid of this shithea- uh challange the demon king. That's probably when shit went down.





	I Self Destructed, Died, Then Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote! I still have about zero writing skills, but I still had fun writing this. Hopefully it'll be enjoyable for you guys too>///<

“Jin! Jin-hyung!”

“Is that you Jungkook?” 

I yawn as I squint into the hallway, and sure enough, my seven year old younger brother was staring back at me,

“Shouldn’t you be in bed by now?” he stared at me with puppy-dog eyes, shining like gold, and both of us knew he had me around his finger.

“Hyung!! Tell me a bedtime story!” 

Dear god his voice is full of excitement, ah what a cute younger brother, I must have died saved the world in my past lif- oh wait. I did die saving the world in my past life. Suddenly not feeling that up to it I sigh, 

“Why can’t you-”

“Because Hyung’s stories are the best!” he says as he cuts me off, “none of the maids have interesting stories, they only talk about how hyung is going to be the best Earl when you grow up and how lucky Jin Hyung’s wife is going to be,” He stares up with me with his puppy eyes again and rubs his head against my chin. Goddamn his cuteness this is too much.

“Fine, why do you like my stories so much anyways?” I sigh.

“Because you make it sound like its real!” Oh great. Now my seven year old baby brother is on to me. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you about the worldwide handsome mage-nim again. That one is your favorite right?” I say fondly.

“Mmhmm!” he says happily nodding.

 

_ Once upon a time there lived a mage, a prince, and a dumba- *ahem* demon king. The amazing and world-wide handsome mage with a fine ass whent to get rid of this shithea- uh demon king in order to service his prince, _

_ “Yo bitc-demon king, I came here to tell you to get rid of your goddamn spell!” yelled the fine mage. However, the shithea-, um, the demon king only looked amused. _

_ “Well princess are you mad that I cursed your prince charming?”, he taunted. _

_ “HAH? Are you kidding? Who are you calling princess? I’M A GODDAMN MAGE!”, I-uh the mage yelled. _

_ “Well goddamn mage-nim, I thought you had to be blessed to become a mage not dammed,” the asshat replied cockily. At that very moment, the mage snapped. _

_ “Fuck this shit. You’re going down with me” he said eerily calm. _

_ “Uh goddamn mage ni-!!!” and boom. Everyone was dead. Including the mage. _

 

“And storytime is over now kid” I say as I look over. By then, my little brother is already asleep. Understandable as its way past his bedtime. I smile at him fondly with a motherly look on my face. Well, maybe not just motherly. Suddenly, the thought that I could easily prank him slips through my mind, and suddenly, the charcoal pencil laying atop my desk becomes more and more tempting.Y’know, they say that sibling love blossoms from sibling wars. Oh this is payback for making me feel old by forcing me to tell you about my past brother dear.

 

+++

 

This world is weird. Maybe not to normal people. I mean, at this point, it’d be pretty ironic to be called normal considering that I know that I’ve been reincarnated. How many normal people get reincarnated with all their memories?  _ Reincarnation.  _ What an odd subject. I never thought reincarnation would be this odd. When you ask about reincarnation most people think of a new start. The ladies I knew would romanticize it, wishfully thinking that you’d unknowingly meet your soulmate every time in different worlds, different times. But this kind of reincarnation might be a disappointment. The same world, the same people, the same name, the same body, the same face. Being born with my memory is worse. If everything's the same, would I end with the same fate? If dying won’t even change fate. What will? There’s no way I’m letting that asshat of a demon lord play with my life again until we both die together. No way in hell. Most times, even your lover never dies with you, sharing your last moment, the intimacy of the end. Why should my I do that with my nemesis  _ two lives in a row.  _ That’s what I thought but… 

 

_ What’s the demon shithead doing there and why is he the Prince?  _

 

“Ahh Prince Yoongi is so mature” a girl swoons as he passes by.

 

_ “Yo, princess what’s got your panites in a twist? Is it that time of the month?”  _

 

“I know, and he’s only twelve like us! I also heard he has the best manners in the kingdom! Getting escorted by him must be a dream,” another young lady says dreamily.

 

“ _ Princess. You should bend down more when you’re drawing your spell pentagrams so I can see your ass better” _

 

“He’s so humble as well. I also heard he was so hard working too!” the third girl adds.

 

“ _ Where did I learn magic? Unlike you, I just happen to be a genius. Besides, it takes too much work to learn those old spells so I make them up on the spot princess,”  _

 

“He’s so quiet, but I heard he has a voice of honeyed milk when he sings,” another lady says with adoration.

 

_ “MIN YOONGI JJANG JJANG MAN BBOONG BBOONG MIN YOONGI JJANG JJANG MAN BBOONG BBOONG-” _

 

Arms crossed, I shook with annoyance and anger as I stood there with a strained smile. Oh those poor young ladies being conned by this devil! Only if I could slap him into his next life, then I wouldn’t have to see that  _ annoying ass smirk on his face- _

“Lord Jin? Are you okay?” Wha-oh that’s just Servant Han. Turning towards him gracefully, I flashed a bright and regal smile,

“Yes butler Han, I’m as fine as a bat on a nice sunny day” Servant Han gives me a confused look,

“Yes my lord,” he replies stiffly. Ahh.. I always forget that this world had no sense of humor, 

“Servant Han, what do you think of the his Royal Highness?” I asked, still smiling my overly fake bright smile.

“His highness is quite the young man my Lord. it seems like everyone has a lot to learn from him,” Oh that son of a succubus, seducing and conning my own servant too,

“He seems to be next in line for the throne, Mistress wishes that you will get along with his highness,” Sorry mother, but get along my ass. I’ll stay away from him as much as possible so that my life will be full of peace instead of piss. Besides the only way I’ll ever smile around him is when he gets his dick cut off and gets forced to walk barefoot on a road of Jungkook’s wooden snap together building blocks. Just saying, that shit  _ hurts _ , 

“Oh that reminds me my Lord! Mistress is having a small tea party next month, and it seems that his highness has already answered to the invitation. Mistress is ecstatic and wants you to be there with him the whole time!,” What. Wait wait wait… this has to be a nightmare. Mother, what in heaven's name did you do? 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I've currently become addicted to korean webtoons about girls resurrecting once they die or being body switched into the bodies of high class Ladies. These works usually highlight gender roles as they aren't really treated well because they're female in those "old" times with the ideology of the women in the "current" time. However, to me it seems as if some of these things are still going on today! All the reborn ladies are usually geniuses as they have all their knowledge from birth, or in some cases, they just happened to be really smart before they died (one of the ladies was a doctor that graduated from Seoul uni (Harvard of korea), one character is a genius swordswoman that had to repeat her life after her death in war, another was studying to get into college and died just as they got accepted into their first choice, and my one of my favorites, a woman knight that looks like a handsome boy that got body switched into the body of a typical "lady"). I kind of wanted to do something fun and ended up writing a fic based off of the webtoons I read. I guess my version is kind of less deep and more comical?
> 
> Here are some of the names of the webtoons if you'd like to read them!
> 
> The doctor one:  
> Doctor Elise; The Royal Lady With The Lamp  
> Society in which women have zero rights:  
> They Say I Was Born A King's Daughter  
> Suddenly Became a Princess One Day  
> I am a Child of This House  
> Daughter of the Emperor  
> Accomplishments of the duke's daughter  
> The abandoned empress  
> and my favorite!  
> The Reason Why Raeliana Ended up at the Duke's Mansion
> 
> Unfortunately I can't find the english titles of the other webtoons (I'm korean so I read them in korean)
> 
> but a really good one might translate to either knife and dress or sword and dress and adonis
> 
> If you're an avid webtoon reader like me, have fun and recommend some good webtoons if you can!


End file.
